shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyson D. Dragon
Tyson D. Dragon '(タイソンM.ドラゴン '' Taison D. Doragon) is a pirate captain who is very talented and skilled pirate and martial artist. He is also known as captain of Tiger Pirates and head of Dragon (Family). His father and grandfather were a pirates and it's in his blood to be a pirate as well. Having as his idol he never gives up and fights all his battle until he meets him one day. He comes from small island near Grand Line that's named Brush Island where summer is whole year and its never raining or snowing. His dreaming of world where pirates can sail freely on open seas and also of being the strongest pirate that ever sailed seas. As the captain of Sprenger Pirates he was given high bounty, but its still unsure what his real bounty is. The main reason he is known on seas very well is that of his superhuman speed and superhuman reflex. He is also known for his incredible sword techniques and his willpower who he learned from his master . His techniques are cruel, yet gentile violent, yet peaceful and graceful, yet powerful. He is also known for his Devil Fruit Gokuin Gokuin no Mi and also for being known a one of few who can wield Haoshoku Haki. he is also part of Taichibukai. '''Appearance 'Original Appearance:' 'Pre-Time Skip:' In age of seventeen Tyson was taller than most of his peers, but he wasn't so muscular. His hair was spiky and yet descended so it was hard for people to recognize him with his spiky hair and with his descended hair. The difference was visible so much of people were replacing him with others. Even his crew was replacing him with someone else, but they could see his childish nature. His clothes were resembling biker, their style about how everything is dark. His face was variable, witch means he had childish, serious and funny face. He was wearing black scraf that has skull in middle. Scarf was covering fore head where under his scarf was tattoo of tigers head. He also worn black sunglasses, they had dark green patterns. He had dark green shirt with skull head and in skull's mouth is writen name of Sprengers. The sleeves on his shirt are torn, but not whole sleeves only parts of them. Over his shirt he wears black waistcoat with high collar that's almost touching Tyson's ears. His waistcoat has painted flames on front and on the back it's greent tiger's head with open mouth that gives impression like it gonna start roaring. Tyson's waistcoat has steel chains in front and it's not buttoned. On Tyson's hand there is a pair of biker leather gloves.Tyson's lower body is nothing special, there are just pants and boots. His pants are from pure leather and on their right pocket there is chain going out from it and hang's somewhere under waistcoat. The chain is from steel and it has skulls on it. The leggings of the leathers are putted in boots. His boots are ordinary boots that have shoelaces and they also have pattern like sports cars. 'Post-Time Skip:' After Time Skip Tyson is a little more musular man with strong and good build and he is also taller then rest of his friends. His hair is longer and it isn't spiky anymore so people can recognize him easier then before when he was seventeen. His face is always serious and never laughs and his scarf is no longer on his fore head, because his hair is hiding most of his face. His clothes are quite changed and they are not in one color only anymore and his style of dressing changes too. His style of dressing is based on sunglasses, jacket, a shirt, a necklace, boots and pants. His sunglasses are the same as two years ago and instead waistcoat he now wears green jacket made out of fur and it has chain in bot of his sleeves. His shirt can be seen trough buttoned jacked and it's color is dark yellow. His pants are like before out of leather and they are green this time and they have no pattern's at all. His boots are nothing special, just ordinary boots. Tyson has a necklace that he got one one of his jorney's and it's very important to him. It's made out of silver and it has skull at the end. 'Picture Appearance:' 'Pre-Time Skip:' 'Post-Time Skip:' 'Personality' 'Pre-Time Skip' Tyson is almost always cheerful, and is the group's unofficial entertainer. He can make anyone (even Alaude who is the most serious person in the crew) laugh when they are in some kind of trouble. Tyson only thinks about fighting, and so far, this has been proven true most of the time. His simple cry of "I wanna fight!" has led this to become almost like a catchphrase, and most people have lashed out (usually in a humorous way) at Tyson about his constant declaration about wanting to fight. Aside from being cheerful Tyson is always up for a good prank or joke. Whenever he tries to help someone, but because of his prankster disposition he always gets himself and his crew in trouble. Tyson isn't ashamed to express his thoughts toward others, even when he does something stupid he makes a joke out of it. He greets everyone with respect no matter what kind of people, or fishman they are he always respects others. 'Post-Time Skip' 'Relationships' 'Abilities and Powers' For further information: ''Breaking Style As a member of Taichibukai Tyson has gained quite a reputation in pirate world and with fame among the pirates his acts are also known among Marines witch brought him quite a bounty. His been recognized by , Whitebeard's first division commander Marco and by Red Haired's Vice-Captain Benn Beckman to be very talented young pirate with extraordinary potential to lead a pirate crew and to keep improving his combat abilities. 'Swordsmanship' Tyson is an extremely powerful swordsman who was trained by former , . He was thought the style named '''Genso Ryū' witch means "Elemental Dragon Style". In this style Tyson uses natural elements such as fire and ice, gaining the ability to control them. While in fight Tyson has complete control over these two elements and trying to fight him with them he will just throw ten times stronger attacks at his opponent. Also when fighting against them Tyson has the power to absorb the incoming attacks of fire and ice in his sword. All of Tyson's attacks have the name "Ryū" in them whitch means "Dragon" in Japanese and this style's name also has the name "Dragon" in it. While he was developing his sword skill's he showed an incredible degree of skill as a swordsman being able deliver multiple precise strikes at lightning-fast speed. Combined with his incredible speed he can hit his opponent nineteen times in one second and its improving fast while his combat ability rises. He is usually overwhelming his opponents with sheer brute force and superior speed to lose their will to fight. 'Hand to Hand Combat' Martial Arts, Free style 'Physical Strength' How strong and feats of strength 'Agility' How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? 'Endurance' How much damage and pain your character can endure 'Weapons' Any weapons at all? 'Devil Fruit' For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. ' ' Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King''d History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes *"''Facing a hopeless situation, some choose to run, others choose to give up. Only heroes can stand up to it, resist it and survive. To be the best at everything, to beacome... A Legend." *''"There are two types of Pain in this world: Pain that hurts you, and Pain that changes you!"'' *''"No one is going to hand me success. I must go out & get it myself. That’s why I’m here. To dominate. To conquer. Both the world, and myself."'' *''"That's my name!"'' *''"There are three reasons why you can’t beat me. One: Your attacks are too light. Two: There is nothing I can’t cut. Three: I’m more handsome than you."'' Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Tiger Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Swordsmen Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Characters